Together, Through and Through
by DarkerStars
Summary: WHOLOCK: The Time Lord and the Detective finally meet due to circumstances involving Sherlock's sister, Andromeda, who has been missing for the last 10 years. Although they donit get along immediatly, events force them to work together when London comes under threat from two old enemies who together, threaten the safety of the entire universe. ALSO AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD
1. Devastation and a New Friend

**Wholock! I've wanted to do this for ages (literally!), but school has made it hard to find time. That and working on my FNAF OC story.**

 **Anyways, this first chapter will focus on introducing the character of Andromeda and her relationship with her family, also how she meets The Doctor.**

 **What I've decided to do is work on a chapter of this, and now I'm going to write chapter 3.5 of my FNAF story, then come back to this, and so on and so forth.**

 **This chapter is set in 2002, 10 years before the main story takes place, making Andromeda 13 and Sherlock around 22. The next will take place in 2012 London, so Sherlock would be onto season 2 and Doctor Who would be about to start season 6.**

 **Okay, I've rambled long enough... Enjoy the story!**

 **-Star x**

* * *

2002

"For god's sake, Andromeda! You've ruined everything!" A younger Sherlock yelled at the girl.

"They would have killed you, brother!" She replied. "I just saved your life".

"No, little sister, you've just rendered months of work and tracking Showlong and his people entirely useless!" Sherlock replied harshly. "He was about to tell me everything about the drug smuggling and-"

"He had a gun to your head!" Andromeda cut him off. "He would have shot you on the spot if I hadn't intervened and taken Showlong out." She added, holding up a Victorian era pistol, a family air-loom she had 'borrowed'.

"I could have handled it." Sherlock snapped. "And now he's gone. And its **your** fault."

"What was I supposed to do?" Andromeda said. "Let you die?"

"You were supposed to let me take care of it! You're 13 years old! What makes you think that you know better than me? You can't even deduce an average person correctly!" Sherlock said sternly and cruelly.

* * *

Life wasn't exactly normal for Andromeda Holmes. Both her siblings were obnoxious geniuses, and she spent most of her time trying to follow their example, deducing people in the street while Sherlock observed.

He would always tell her she got it wrong. And then he would point out anything she'd missed without regard for her feelings. She always felt different to her siblings, she barely even looked like them with her blonde, wavy hair and casual dress sense. While her brothers were always prancing round in tight suits, Andromeda preferred jeans and a leather jacket. Like today, she was wearing a navy denim jacket, black sneakers, and a white top. The only thing that would make you think they were related were her eyes, the same icy blue as Sherlock's, but in hers you'd see kindness and compassion instead of coldness and logic.

Andromeda wasn't exactly 'planned' either. She was born 9 years after Sherlock, conceived by accident. A lot of the time, that's how she thought her family viewed her, a mistake they now have to live with.

But nevertheless, she still loved her family, no matter what they thought of her.

* * *

"I just wanted to help" Andromeda said sadly. "Why do you never let me help?"

"I never let you help because you ruin everything." Sherlock said coldly. "Every time I'm tracking someone and I lose them, its because you've intervened."

Stepping forward until he was staring right into his sister's eyes, Sherlock said slowly "I don't need you".

Tears were welling up in Andromeda's eyes as her brother took a step back, spun around on his heel, and walked away, without saying another word.

 _I can't do this anymore._ Andromeda thought to herself, letting the pistol slip from her hand and fall to the floor, tears joining them moments later.

With that, she started to walk towards the exit behind her, but broke into a run upon hearing footsteps coming her way. She burst out of the door, ran through a maze of corridors, and came out into the street, instantly hit with icy rain, making her feel even more miserable than she already felt. She pulled her navy denim jacket tighter around her body and walked slowey through the crowds, blending in with the hoards of drenched shoppers, not one acknowledging her presence.

Back at the building Showlong's people had occupied, Sherlock strolled back into the room where he confronted Andromeda, expecting to find her there ready for round 2 of arguing, but the room was empty.

"Andromeda?" Sherlock called out while looking around the room, noticing the open door on the other side. Making his way towards it his foot collided with something hard and heavy.

"Argh!" He exclaimed, his foot thumping from the impact. Looking down he saw what he hit, the pistol. The pistol his sister was using. Sherlock also noticed the tiny wet patches on the pistol and on the ground around it. Dipping his finger into one of the patches and after tasting it he concluded: _tears. Andromeda's tears?_

Picking up the pistol Sherlock quickly made his way through the door, sprinted down the same corridors Andromeda ran through, and burst through the door into the street, just avoiding hitting a elderly man. Squinting to see through the rain he searched through the crowds of people.

 _She's not here_ he thought, worrying scenarios coming into mind, dismissing them.

 _She walked away, there's no sign of a struggle, she wasn't kidnapped_ Sherlock concluded, walking back down the street and through the door, sighing with relief.

 _Human error. She'll be back when she's calmed down._

* * *

Andromeda walked for what seemed like a lifetime before she stopped to rest. Her starting point was around the centre of Westminster, and she walked the distance to Mayfair. The rain had stopped before she arrived, but her clothes were still damp from the downpour, but her cheeks were still moist from tears.

Upon reaching the entrance to Hyde Park she decided it would be a good place to rest and determine her next move. Passing through the tall gates she walked along the path through the trees until she came to a children's play area. The benches were all occupied by parents absorbed in their phones while their children played on the apparatus. With no other place available Andromeda walked into the play area and settled herself on one of the swings, with the occasional toddler charging past, taking no notice of her.

Zoning out, she began to wonder what she would do next. She went over each option that came to mind, but they all seemed as hopeless as the others.

 _I could go home? No. Home's the last place I want to be right now._ She concluded.

 _Stay with a friend? Impossible, I have none. No one at school would even sit next to me unless they were forced, thanks to Sherlock._

 _Get a job and move out? I'm 13, no one will hire me._ Andromeda thought, out of ideas.

 _It's hopeless. I'm hopeless._

So lost in despair, she didn't even notice when a young man approached the swings, staring at her curiously.

"Excuse me, is this seat reserved?" The man asked, gesturing to the vacant swing next to her.

"Um, I guess not" Andromeda said, slightly confused.

 _You can't reserve swings_ she thought.

"Thank you" the man said, taking a seat on the swing, pushing off the ground slightly, swinging a little and smiling, giving her an ample chance to take a proper look at him. He looked to be in his late 20's, wearing a brown tweed jacket, a shirt, pants with suspenders, lace up boots and a ...bowtie?

 _Can't be any weirder than my brothers_ she reasoned. His hair was combed over into a floppy quiff and when he turned and smiled at her she got a brief glance of his eyes before he turned away. They were pale green with flickers of orange around the pupils.

 _It's strange._ She thought. _He's so young yet his eyes look as if they've seen the equivalent of a lifetime. They seemed... Heavy. Like someone who's seen war and loss over and over. His eyes were drowned in sadness. Perhaps he was a retired soldier, who ran because he couldn't stand the battlefield anymore._

"Are you okay?" The man suddenly asked, snapping Andromeda from her thoughts. She looked round to see him turned to face her, a look of concern plastered on his face.

"What? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, pretending to be surprised by the question to make it more convincing.

"You've been crying" he replied. He obviously wasn't fooled by her response. If anything he now looked even more concerned.

"I haven't. It was pouring down earlier, I just haven't dried off properly yet." She insisted, holding up a price of her hair, still damp and frizzy.

"Your clothes and hair are damp but your cheeks are still soaking, and your eyes are bloodshot." the man said in a almost parent-like tone, concern evident still.

Accepting defeat, Andromeda simply said "You got me" looking down at the floor, fresh tears beginning to spill out onto her already drenched cheeks.

She looked back up at the man, who just looked sadly at her for a moment before reaching into the front pocket on his jacket and retrieved a tissue, holding it out to her.

She spoke a quiet "thank you" and took the tissue and dried her eyes and cheeks. After a few moments of awkward silence she finally spoke.

"What happened?" Andromeda queried.

"Pardon?" The man asked, his expression turning from one of concern to confusion.

"What happened to you that left you so sad? I see it in your eyes." She added, curious now.

"I'm not _sad_ persay, the man began. "I've just seen a lot of bad things, and good things of course. You should never forget the good things, but sometimes its the bad things that stay with you instead." He finished.

"What kind of bad things?" She asked, insistant for an answer.

Sighing, the man looked at Andromeda at said "I've seen wars. I've seen death. I've seen the some of the best people I've ever known turn against me. I've had to do a lot of awful things to save a lot of good people, and it still stays with you, all your life."

"So you're a soldier?" Andromeda concluded, thinking she may have actually deduced him correctly after all.

"I was, once." He said sadly. "There were some moments when I had to do some bad to acheive some good, but when I could, I tried to do what I've always done: be a Doctor."

"That's me, by the way." He added, the sadness in his voice fading slightly. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" She asked.

"Ha!" The Doctor said, chuckling. "You're far from the first person to ask me that. I'm just the Doctor." He said, smiling as he straightened his bowtie.

"Please to meet you, Doctor. My name's Andromeda." She replied without even thinking.

 _I shouldn't really talk to strangers, let alone tell them my name. But this 'Doctor' seems harmless enough. He actually seems quite nice, if weird._

"Andromeda! What a splendid name!" The Doctor cheered. "You know, the only other person I know with that name is Her Majesty Andromeda, Queen of the galaxy that was her namesake. Lovely woman, although last time I saw her she did order my execution. You're not her in disguise are you?"

"Erm, no" She replied, extremely confused. "Wait, the Andromeda galaxy?"

"Yes, she rules the galaxy itself." He replied quickly, earning a confused look from Andromeda. "So come on then, I've told you my story, why were you crying?" The Doctor said, the concern returned to his voice.

Avoiding his gaze, Andromeda looked down, as if in shame.

"I was crying because my brothers hate me." She said, tears refilling her eyes. "To them, I'm just a stupid girl they're stuck with".

"Nah, I don't think that's true" The Doctor said, a shocked look on his face. "How could you ever believe you're stupid? Who else could have read my past just from looking into my eyes?".

"My brothers could" Andromeda began, her voice breaking. "If they were here they'd have deduced your entire family history by now."

Wiping away tears she turned to face the Doctor and added "I'm a mistake, I wasn't even supposed to be born. The last thing my brother said to me is that he didn't need me. They think me worthless, sometimes I think maybe they're right."

The Doctor, not being able to bare Andromeda being upset anymore, rose from his swing, and kneeled down beside her so he was at her eye level.

"Andromeda, you know the most important thing I've learned in all my years?" He asked, his tone serious now.

"No." She replied, still weeping.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he continued "I learned that no-one, not one single being that has ever lived is worthless. Everyone has the potential to do something amazing, and you know what makes you special Andromeda?"

"What?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"You are special because you are utterly unique in the Universe. You are different from your brothers because you see the world differently, and that's a good thing. We're like snowflakes, not one identical. You will be okay Andromeda, I promise you."

"But, what if I won't be?" she said, defeated.

The Doctor thought for a moment, thinking how he could help. He looked around the park for inspiration, and stopped and stared at the metal fence surrounding the play area, then looked back around at Andromeda.

"Come here" the Doctor said, standing back up and crossing over to the metal fence, Andromeda following suit.

"Have you even seen a spiderweb after its been raining?" He said, pointing at a small web, made in between the bars.

"Yeah, so?" Andromeda replied, curious as to why this was relevant to her situation.

"Well, you would think the pressure and force of the rain would destroy it, wouldn't you?" The Doctor said. "But no, the web survives the rain, and if anything, made it better. See the raindrops lining the strands? See how it shines, how irredentist it now is? The rain that those think would break it strengthened it. Do you see what I'm getting at Andromeda?"

"You think my situation will make me stronger?" she replied, surprised.

"I know it will, you'll be even more determined than before, and you'll shine even brighter than you ever thought you would" The Doctor said, smiling.

"Maybe" Andromeda said after a few moments, a little hope in her voice.

"I know you can do it" he added, causing Andromeda to smile a little.

"I should get going, see if you're right" she replied, holding out her hand. "It was good to meet you".

"It was wonderful to meet you" the Doctor said cheerfully, taking her hand and shaking it frantically. "Good luck".

"Goodbye, Doctor" Andromeda called, reclaiming her hand as she turned and headed for the exit of the park.

"Bye Andromeda!" He called after her, causing her to turn and wave before walking out of the play area and back towards the main road.

 _Andromeda, what a splendid girl. I do hope I bump into her again._ The Doctor thought to himself as he walked back over to his swing and sat down, pulled out his sonic and occupied himself with rearranging the settings.

* * *

After leaving the play area Andromeda walked back along the path through the trees, with a much more confident attitude before.

 _Maybe the Doctor's right_ she wondered. _Maybe things will get better for me. I hope one day I'll see him again, so I can tell him if he was right._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she walked through the gates of Hyde Park and re-entered busy Mayfair. People racing around, paying attention to nothing but their phones.

As she walked along the pavement she felt different than an hour earlier. She felt, happy, and somewhat confident with herself, and it was all thanks to The Doctor.

 _I'm 13 now, I can move out in a few years, get my own place, have my own life. But until then, I'm going home to make things right._

Satisfied with her plans, she continued to walk along towards a nearby bus stop. She had some loose change in her pocket, but had forgotten about it earlier in her upset state, and home was too far to walk too.

As she was about to cross over the road to the bus stop, her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. Taking it out, she felt a little nervous when she read the caller I.D., it was Sherlock.

 _Should I answer?_

Her thumb hovered between the answer and reject buttons, shaking. Looking up she saw the bus she wanted was pulling into the stop, and she knew London buses didn't wait long.

 _Crap._ She thought, running towards the bus without even thinking to check the road was clear. In the duration of her dash for the bus she had accidentally accepted her brother's call.

"Andromeda? Where are you?" Sherlock said through the phone, causing his sister to forget she'd just run into the middle of a busy London road. She hung up quickly and then remembered where she was standing.

And that's when the car smashed into her.

* * *

The Doctor looked up when he heard the crash, followed by the sounds of screams and screeching tires. As if by instinct, he sprung into action, racing out of the play area, through the path of trees, and out of the park gates as fast as his legs would carry him.

He looked around to see a group of people crowding round the scene. A woman was helping an elderly man from the car that had caused the accident. The man was obviously in shock, and he kept looking at the people standing in front of the car, a guilty look on his face.

 _Someone's been hit_ the Doctor realised. He dashed over to the crowd, fighting to get through.

"Let me through, I'm a doctor!" He shouted to the people as he pushed through. When he reached the victim, both his hearts sank as he knelt down next to her. Andromeda was lying unconscious on the concrete, her right leg broken, bleeding cuts and forming bruises everywhere, and a deep, bloody laceration on the side of her head, thick blood running down her neck, staining her jacket red. The Doctor took her wrist in his hand gently, feeling for a pulse.

 _She's breathing, but her pulse is very weak. She may not make it to hospital. There's only one option._ he concluded, carefully scooping up the injured girl, being sure to support her head, resting it against his chest, causing his jacket to also become stained with blood. The crowd of people cleared a path and murmured words of confusion to one another as the Doctor quickly walked away, carrying Andromeda to safety.

He raced away from the main road and down an alleyway round the back of shops, stopping when he reached the only thing in the alley worthy of note, the TARDIS. While still holding the girl securely, the Doctor snapped his fingers, causing the doors to open, and stepped inside.

* * *

"Ah! Where have you been young man?" Mrs Holmes inquired as her younger son came into the living room, clothes and hair damp from the rain earlier.

"Just finishing up some work" Sherlock replied, flopping down on an armchair facing her.

"I see." She said suspiciously. "Where's your sister? You were supposed to be looking after her."

"She's let emotion get the better of her and gone off to sulk" he said bitterly.

"Oh Sherlock, what happened this time?" She asked sadly. She knew how upset Andromeda could get sometimes if she thought she disappointed Sherlock.

"She made sure that months of work were entirely wasted, because of her, I've nothing to go on now!" he practically yelled, angered at the memory.

"Don't yell at your mother!" Mr Holmes said, looking up from his newspaper. "Apologize, now."

Sherlock glared at his father, than turned to his mother and said "sorry", clearly annoyed.

"Thank you." She replied. "Now, call your your sister and ask her to come home please."

"I called her earlier, she hung up." He said as he headed for the stairs, not wanting to socialise with his parents any longer.

"That's not like her." Mrs Holmes said to her husband, worry clear in her voice.

"I'm sure she's fine, dear. Don't worry" Mr Holmes replied, reassuring her. "She'll be home when she's ready."

"That may not be as soon as you'd think." A voice said regretfully, coming from the doorway. It was Mycroft. He wasn't a man of emotion, but even for him, he looked... Sad.

"What do you mean, Mike?" Mrs Holmes said, raising from her chair quickly, Mr Holmes and Sherlock doing the same.

"Mycroft, tell us!" Mr Holmes demanded after moments of silence.

Looking sadly at his family, Mycroft reached for his briefcase, opened it a retrieved a file, it was from the police.

"I've just been informed by my associates at the Metropolitan Police that Andromeda has been involved in a road collision a few hours ago."

"What?!" Mrs Holmes cried as her husband held her close. Sherlock looked shocked, but for once said nothing.

"And-and they're sure it was her?" Mr Holmes said shakily.

"I'm afraid so." Mycroft replied quietly.

"Well, where is she now? She needs us to be there, all of us!" Mrs Holmes begged, her voice breaking as tears streamed down her face.

"We don't know." Mycroft admitted, causing his parents to look even more upset and concerned. "A traffic camera caught the whole incident on tape, but it also shows a man approach Andromeda after she was hit, and it shows him carry her away. The police are currently investigating and they'll be coming to question us later, all of us." He said, directly facing his brother.

With a look of guilt Sherlock asked "is that the police report?". Mycroft gave a small nod and handed it to him. He flicked through the pages, scanning witness accounts and assessments of the area, but stopped when he found snapshots from the traffic cams. His expression turned even more regretful as he saw the images of his little sister lying bloodily on the road, and being taken away by a stranger.

 _I did this_ he thought. _I caused her to run, and now she's God knows where, being beaten, tortured or even killed. And it's_ _ **my**_ _fault._

He looked to his grieving parents, who were holding each other close, both crying endless tears, which made Sherlock feel even worse.

After seeing this, he decided _No, I'm going to fix this. I'll assist the police, answer any questions, and_ _ **we will find her,**_ _whatever it takes._

* * *

 **I think I fixed any errors there were...**

 **Sorry about that guys :/**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review ✌**


	2. Family Reunions

**3 bloody months since the last chapter... I am so sorry guys 😑**

 **I've had exams to focus on and I haven't been well, but chapter 2 is finally here! 🙌**

 **Like I said last time, the story's moved forward to 2012, and other characters from both worlds are making an appearance 😉**

 **I hope you guys enjoy, please review!**

 **~Star x**

* * *

10 years.

10 years since the accident, and when she met the Doctor. Andromeda was 23 now, all grown up, but she didn't feel it, she still felt so small, so insignificant. Thanks to that day, she never went home. She'd stayed with the Time Lord for the entirety of those 10 years, not just by choice, because it was the best option.

The injury to her head meant Andromeda had Amnesia.

She couldn't remember anything before meeting the Doctor in the park, anything before that was blank. She barely remembered her name, but she had the Doctor had to remind her of it. He filled her in on what she'd told him, but he knew nothing else. He searched 'Andromeda' in one of the most extensive Earth archives in existence, but came back with no matches. He had no last name, no address, no family to add to the search.

All he had was her first name.

She had nowhere to go, no family he could return her to, she was alone, so he decided she could stay with him for a while, hoping she'd remember something that could tell him who she was, but in 10 years, nothing came back to her.

After a while, even if he did find her family, the Doctor wouldn't be able to bear sending her away, he'd grown to care for her too much, so Andromeda became his new companion...

And the two have been running together ever since.

* * *

London - 2012

"Sherlock?" John called as he entered the living room, his gaze moving around the room before fixing on the detective sat at the kitchen table, looking down a microscope at some dried blood. He didn't say anything to acknowledge his flatmate's presence, but he knew he was there.

"Have you seen my laptop?" John asked, his eyes searching the flat once more.

"Oh yeah, I borrowed it earlier" Sherlock replied simply, still not looking up from his work.

"Well, where is it?" His flatmate asked, getting impatient.

"Table." the detective said, talking a pair of tweezers and picking at the blood in the petri dish.

"Where?" John asked before he saw his laptop, on the table, with blood and guts resting on top of it. With an annoyed sigh he pushed the guts onto the table and picked up the laptop, crimson dripping from it and onto the floor. He glared at Sherlock, that laptop was expensive, and he knew it was ruined. Before he could scold him however, a visitor made himself known to the duo.

"Greetings, brother mine, Doctor Watson" Mycroft said as he stood in the doorway, cane in hand, and with the usual dull expression.

"What is it Mycroft? I'm in the middle of a rather taxing case." Sherlock called to his brother, still fixated on his work.

"I just came to give you this." He replied, pulling a lavender envelope from his jacket and held it out to his sibling. "Everyone else received theirs in the post, but I thought it best to deliver yours in person."

Sherlock looked up and at the envelope, his expression turning to one of sadness.

"What is it?" He asked as he took it, pretending not to know when he'd known it was coming for a long time.

"You know what, Sherlock. Its unlikely you of all people could forget, despite it happening 10 years ago." Mycroft replied, looking at his little brother, with a matching expression. John was confused, what could possibly upset _them?_

"I didn't mean for it to happen Mycroft, if I'd known I wouldn't have left her." the detective admitted, his tone regretful and his head hung slightly in shame. He rose from his seat, walked past his brother and picked up his violin and began to play Faure's "Pavane" as she stared blankly out of the window.

"That was one of her faveroutes." Mycroft said as he turned and headed for the door. "Should I inform mother and father that you'll be attending?"

Sherlock didn't say a word or look round, he just continued to play. With no response, Mycroft said fairwell to John and left without another word.

"What was that about?" John asked inquisitively, but without bring pushy.

"Nothing." Sherlock replied quickly as he set down his violin, darted past him and grabbed his coat and scarf. He made a dash for the door, but not before John stood between him and the exit.

"Sherlock, you can tell me" he assured him. The detective just stared at him for a moment, then turned and collapsed into his leather chair, John followed and sat in his own chair opposite, ready to listen.

Sherlock picked up the envelope from Mycroft and twirled it round, over and over. His expression had changed from one of sadness to one of guilt.

"I had a sister John." Sherlock eventually blurted out, staring straight at him, hoping he'd become uncomfortable and drop the subject.

"You have a sister? How come you've never mentioned her?" John replied, concerned.

"No I _had_ a sister, she's been missing for 10 years, most likely dead." Sherlock corrected coldly, still staring at his flatmate, which seemingly was having no effect on him whatsoever.

"Tell me about her" John spoke quietly, not wanting to push him out of his comfort zone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sherlock answered the question:

"Her name was Andromeda, she was 9 years younger than me. She was nothing like me or Mycroft, she didn't even look like she was related to us, apart from her eyes. And when I was supposed to be watching her, I let her slip away, and she was hit by a car and abducted afterward."

"Oh" John said simply, regretting he asked in the first place.

Sherlock held up the envelope at eye level and sighed. "This is an invitation to her 10 year memorial next week."

"And, are you going to go?" His flatmate inquired.

"I don't see how I can refuse." Sherlock replied as he rose and made his way to his room.

He didn't come back out for 3 hours.

* * *

(Also London 2012 - Christmas Day)

The Doctor knocked on the door as he and his companion stood on the porch with snow lightly showering them. She was just a bit shorter than him now, and her hair was much longer, hanging down her back with the top layer tied in a braid. Her style remained the same, however, as did her eyes. Like tonight she wore her faveroute red leather jacket with a lavender t-shirt, jeans and boots. The Doctor was in his usual attire, of course.

"Ugh, if that is more carol singers, I have a water pistol! You don't wanna be all wet on a night like this!" Amy Pond yelled as she opened the door, shocked once she saw the Doctor, and seemingly confused when she saw the young woman standing next to him.

"Not really sure, how long?" The Doctor inquired, hopeful that his former companion wouldn't simply slam the door in his face.

"2 years." Amy replied, annoyed as she squirted him a few times with her water pistol, which he accepted and wiped away. "So, you're not dead." she added.

"And a happy new year!" he cheered, smiling, though quickly retracted his grin when Amy's expression became serious.

"River told us." She stated in a betrayed tone.

"Well of course she did" The Doctor sighed disappointedly.

"She's a good girl." Amy said, somewhat scolding the Time Lord. "Well, I'm not gonna hug first."

"Nor am I." He replied, turning his head away and looking at his companion. He and Amy pretend to ignore eachother for a few moments, then laughed happily and hugged, smiling, with Amy crying tears of joy.

"Oh! Mr Pond, guess who's coming for dinner?" Amy called extacitly into the house, causing her husband to emerge and smile when he saw their guests.

"Woah, not dead then?" Rory said, happy.

"We've done that." Amy added. "We're just about to have Christmas Dinner, joining us?"

"If you've got room for one more, if it's no trouble" The Doctor said cheerfully, gesturing to his companion. "This is Andromeda, or Andi for short. You don't mind if she joins us?"

"Sure, there's enough to go round, and there's already a place set for you Doctor" Rory replied.

"But you didn't know I was coming, why would you set me a place?" He asked, confused.

"Oh because we always do" Amy interrupted. "It's Christmas you moron."

As the Ponds proceeded back indoors, the Doctor hung back, frozen and silent.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Andi asked, obviously concerned.

He didn't answer, he just wiped away a single tear running down his cheek. He looked to her, and chuckled, making Andi smile.

"Together?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. She took it gracefully and the two of them stepped inside out of the snow, and smiled as they closed the door and joined their hosts.

* * *

"A Christmas trip!" The Doctor announced as he unlocked and opened the doors to the TARDIS, gesturing for Amy, Rory and Andi to enter. "Just something simple, to ease you back into it. Any requests?"

"The Martian Sunlight Festival?" Amy suggested as the group stood around the console.

"Nah, done that loads of times." The Doctor said, looking to Rory. "Any ideas?"

"Erm... What about ancient Greece?" He asked hopefully, with Amy nodding in approval.

"Uh, actually, me and Andi already did that a few years ago." The Doctor replied regretfully, earning disappointed expressions from the couple. "But I do have a better idea, London 2012! The first time the Olympic Games have been held in Britain since 1948, it's completely unmissable! Did you two attend?"

"Erm, no actually, we were both tied up at work at the time, but we watched bits on TV." Amy admitted sadly. "Its a shame though, we really wanted to go."

"Well now you can!" Andi cheered, dancing round the console as the Doctor does.

"Front row seats, exclusive access to everything and anything! What do ya say?" The Doctor added, standing besides Andi, both smiling.

Amy and Rory looked to eachother for approval, then turned to the Time Lord and nodded, smiling also.

The Doctor ran round the console punching in coordinates, set navigation, pulled the handbrake and yelled "London 2012 - here we come!" The group cheered and laughed, but were then thrown backwards when the console sparked violently and the entire ship shook, sending everyone crashing to the floor.

"Amy? Rory? Andi? Are you alright?" The Doctor yelled, the sound of blaring alarms trying to drown him out. He pulled himself up and dashed to the console, trying to get a reading from the scanner.

"Yeah, we're fine." Amy shouted as she helped Rory up.

"What was that?" Andi asked, hanging on to the railing on the stairs.

"Temporal Distortion." The Doctor replied, most of the breath knocked from his lungs by the impact.

"Well, who or what caused it?" Andi added as she also got her breath back.

"I don't know, but we'll so find-" The Doctor didn't finish before the TARDIS descended into mayhem once more. The sparking from the console had started small fires all around the room, parts of the wiring hung lose, and the the ship was shaking so violently that it was almost impossible to stand.

"Doctor, do something!" Amy shouted as she and Rory clung to eachother for dear life.

"I might be able to use the sonic - to lock on to specific coordinates to help us land!" The Time Lord yelled as he clung to the sparking console. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his sonic screwdriver, but another jolt of the room caused it to fall from his hand and go rolling off towards the doors.

"No!" He shouted, annoyed. Without a second thought, Andi pulled herself towards the doors, using the railing. The doors flew open, forming a vaccum into the sky outside, threatening to pull the sonic into it. Andi clung to the rail with one arm, and stretched to reach the screwdriver. With a bit of luck she managed it, and held it up before the others.

"I got it!" She shouted triumphantly, throwing it through the air to the Doctor, who caught it with a sigh of relief. As Andi began to make her way to join them at the console, the ship jolted again, causing her to lose her balance and fall out the doors, going plunging towards the ground.

"Andi!" The Doctor shrieked as he saw her fall. He dashed to the doors, both hearts pounding uncontrollably with fear. He heard her screaming his name, and looked down to see her free-falling through the clouds, her face a pure expression of fear. He was absolutely terrified, he didn't know if she could survive such a fall, all he could do was watch.

Andi fell faster and faster by the second, her mind racing almost as fast as her acceleration. She looked around for all possible means of escape, but there was nothing. She looked up to see the Doctor watching, horrified, but she knew he couldn't do anything now. Looking down, she didn't see land, she saw water. Then she remembered where they were headed - London. She was about to drown in the Thames.

As she approached the surface of the river, she silently thanked the Doctor for all he'd done for her, and apologized to her family she couldn't remember for never coming back. She curled into a ball on impact, the cold water hitting her like thousands of knives stabbing her, and she felt the air escape her lungs as she went under. She tried furiously to kick, to resurface, but it was as if all the muscles in her body were paralyzed, as darkness clouded her vision and her eyes slipped shut.

The Doctor raced back to the console, tears rolling down his cheeks and plugged the sonic into the navigation system.

"Is she - is Andi... dead?" Rory asked, concern obvious. He saw the poor girl fall out of the doors.

The Doctor didn't reply, he uploaded the coordinates and the tremors stopped. A few moments later they had landed. The Time Lord wasted no time and raced outside onto the bank of the Thames, with Amy and Rory in tow. He ran along the bank, frantically searching the water for any signs of his companion, but he couldn't see her.

"Andromeda!" The Doctor shouted as he ran, still searching the water. Still nothing, until he saw something red floating nearby. He waded through the river and picked it up, panic intensifying.

"Doctor?" Amy called from the bank, concerned. He turned to face her and she saw what he'd found: Andi's leather jacket. She gave him a sympathetic look to try to combat his. He just looked... Lost. Amy had never seen him like that, he just stood in the water, clutching the jacket tightly to his chest.

"Guys look!" Rory yelled as his wife and the Time Lord turned to face him, and then to where he was pointing. There was a river cruiser docked on the other side of the Thames with paramedics boarding quickly, dashing over to the unconscious being lying on the deck. The Doctor recognized her instantly and his face lit up with hope.

"Andi's alive." He said as he left the water and ran back to the bank to get a better view. The paramedics loaded Andi into the ambulance and took off, all sirens blazing.

"Rory, where's the nearest hospital to here, that's where they'll take her." The Doctor asked desperately as he ran to the TARDIS and opened the doors.

"From here, I'd say St. Bart's, it's about 10 minutes away. Rory replied as he and Amy followed him quickly into the ship.

"Well then, let's go get our girl."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sherlock inquired impatiently as he and John followed Lestrade through the hospital doors.

"Young woman, early 20s. Brought in after being dragged out of the Thames. We don't have a name or address yet." Lestrade replied, earning a unimpressed look from the detective.

"Is that it? Did you really drag me here just because some woman almost drowned herself?" Sherlock moaned, then received a kick from John.

"Actually, there is more. I know you like the funny cases" Lestrade added, hoping to impress the detective, but his expression remained the same.

"Go on." Sherlock said, just a little bit interested.

"According to witnesses, she fell over 100ft from above the Thames, but there were no registered aircrafts in the area at the time, nothing was picked up on satellite, there was nothing up there. So, where did she fall from?" Lestrade said confidently, hoping he'd done enough to impress Sherlock.

"Interesting." The detective admitted as he ascended the stairs to the 2nd level, John following.

"We'll need to talk to her, is she up for visitors?" John inquired, pulling a notepad and pen from his coat.

"She's got visitors in with her now, friends I think." The DI answered as they pulled up outside one of the patient rooms. "She's in here."

Lestrade opened the door and Sherlock and John entered. There were 3 other people sat around the patient: Amy, Rory and the Doctor, who all looked towards the detective as he came in, not that he noticed. As soon as he set eyes on the woman lying there his heart stopped. Despite he hadn't seen her for 10 years, he still recognized her. Same blonde hair, same compassionate look, same blue eyes.

 _It can't be._ He reasoned, but he couldn't deny the evidence of his own eyes. It really was her.

"Andromeda?" Sherlock spoke quietly, in a little bit of shock as he stood in the doorway, frozen. The woman looked at him in surprise, and in confusion replied:

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

* * *

 **Duh duh duh! Andi remembers nothing! How's that gonna go down with her brothers? Will the Doctor be able to bear letting her go? What made the TARDIS act up?**

 **Come back for the next chapter to find out! ✌**


	3. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

**Finally done! Again sorry about the wait, got GCSE mocks coming up :/**

 **But anyways, here we are again! :)**

 ***Just incase anyone's wondering, yes I watched The Final Problem and are aware of Eurus, but at this point in time no-one mentioned her, and she was still in Sherrinford. Therefore she won't be included in this story***

 **So here's chapter 3! I think it's safe to say after this, Sherlock will never see things the same way again ;)**

 **Please review!**

 **~Star**

* * *

"You don't know me?" Sherlock said in disbelief, eyes fixed on his sister.

"No, I-I've never seen you before." Andi stuttered, unsure and becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "We haven't met him before have we Doctor?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor replied to his companion, eyeing the detective curiously.

"Andromeda it's me!" Sherlock pleaded desperately, but Andi still showed no recognition of him, she just seemed lost.

"Who are you- I mean to her? How do you know her?" Amy inquired, seeing no-one else was getting anywhere.

"I'm Andromeda's older brother, Sherlock Holmes." The detective said, making Andi freeze in place. Her pupils had shrunk and her heart was beating rapidly. Thoughts were racing round in her head, trying to find some memory of him, but there was no memory, only a dream.

 _That dream._ She remembered. _He was there. I was stood in a dark, cold room, everything was blurred, and there was someone standing in front of me: a man? Yes, a tall man with black hair, a dark coat and compassionless eyes. And that voice, so cold and empty, repeatedly saying "I don't need you". Before I could never make out the man's face, but now I see it clearly: 'Sherlock' was haunting my dreams, and now he's invading my reality._

"Andi?" The Doctor said in concern, waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't move. She was completely zoned out. Sherlock approached his little sister for the first time in 10 years and examined her quickly, unsure of how to help. He clicked his fingers in front of Andi's eyes, forcing her to snap back to reality. She stared at him with worried eyes, remembering him in her nightmares, and still hearing his cold voice taunting her.

"Andi? You okay?" The Doctor asked, placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She replied with a small nod, still staring at Sherlock. But her brother's attention was no longer on her, but on the Time Lord beside her. Before anyone could stop him, Sherlock ripped the Doctor's hand off of Andi's shoulder and roughly pushed him away from the bed, stepping in-between him and his sister.

"Stay away from her. Stay away from my sister!" Sherlock said with threat obvious in his tone as he stared down the Doctor, looking as if he would attack him at any moment.

"What have I done?" The Doctor asked in confusion, but Sherlock still remained aggressive. Amy rose from her seat and stood in defiance beside her friend, while Rory stayed with Andi, who seemed even more lost than before.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" Andi pleaded, but her brother took no notice.

"Jesus Sherlock, calm down!" John said as stood beside the detective and pulled him round to face him, but Sherlock pulled away and stared at the Doctor, rage building.

"What have you done?! Well, you may not know me, but I know you. I saw you on the traffic cameras that day." Sherlock spat, standing directly in front of the Doctor, their faces inches apart. "It was you, you kidnapped my sister!"

"Sherlock are you sure?" Lestrade asked unsurely as he approached the Doctor and Amy, blocking the exit behind him.

"No. No you've got it wrong, please listen to me!" The Doctor said in defence, but Sherlock didn't listen.

"I know it was you. Lestrade arrest him!" Sherlock demanded with authority. Lestrade complied and handcuffed the Time Lord, then proceeded to lead him out of the room. Amy pleaded him to stop, but Lestrade didn't.

"Doctor!" Andi yelled, trying desperately to pull herself out of bed and go running after him, but Rory held her back. The Doctor turned quickly to her before he was taken out and whispered "it's okay."

"I'll go with him." Amy announced as she went after them. Rory stayed beside Andi, but John ushered him towards the door, left open by his wife.

"I think it's best if you leave." John said gently as he lead Rory away, who didn't put up much of a fight. Once he passed through the doorway, Sherlock closed it harshly in his face and crossed over to his sister, who was now all alone with strangers.

"It's alright now Andromeda." The detective said in an attempt to calm her as he looked her over. He needed to understand why she didn't know him, he still could recognise her after 10 years apart, so why couldn't she?

"Andromeda, do you know who your family are?" Sherlock asked as gently as he was able. She stared at him with worry, but seemed to gain a little confidence after a few moments.

"Apparently _you_ are." She replied blankly, still unsure.

"I'm your brother Sherlock Holmes. You are Andromeda Holmes." Sherlock said in an attempt for Andi to recognise him, but nothing seemed to change.

"Most people just call me 'Andi'." She corrected, a hint of confidence present in her words.

"Well, 'Andi', what can you remember about your family?" John contributed suddenly, seeing as his friend wasn't getting anywhere.

"Nothing. I don't remember anything before when I was 13. Anything that happened previously is blank." Andi admitted, confusing both Sherlock and John further. Hoping to explain better, she pulled back her hair, fully revealing her forehead, and a thin scar running down her left temple.

"The car accident." Sherlock deduced, with Andi nodding in response.

"When I was ran over, the car hit my head _hard_. I was knocked unconscious, and when I awoke all my memories were gone, I couldn't even remember my name. Luckily the Doctor knew my name from our meeting in the park. His current theory is that after the accident I developed Retrograde Amnesia." Andi added and let her hair fall back into place, covering her scar once more.

"He found you then he took you." Sherlock said in disgust, Andi shook her head in response.

"He didn't kidnap me, he saved me!" Andi yelled at the detective, who was slightly taken aback. John was about to speak when he noticed Rory peering in through the window in the door. He gestured with his head for him to move, and Rory disappeared from view.

"He took you without-" Sherlock began, but his sister angrily cut him off:

"I was dying! He knew I'd die before the ambulance could reach me, so he took me out of harm's way and treated my injuries. And when I couldn't remember my home, my family, he let me stay. He cared for me when I was all alone. The Doctor is the only one who's ever been there for me for _10 years_ , and he does not deserve to be locked away!" Andi screamed, causing a nurse to come running in, but was dismissed by John.

After a few minutes of tense silence, everyone calmed down, and one of the (regular) doctors came in, briefly greeting Sherlock and John then turning his attention to his patient.

"Hello Andromeda, my name is Doctor Ablett. I just came by to let you know that I'm pleased with you're progress and am happy to discharge you now." The man said in a typical doctor's manner, but with an added attempt of cheerfulness. Turning back to Sherlock, he asked: "Will she be staying with you?"

"Yes, Andromeda will be staying with me." Sherlock replied, with Doctor Ablett nodding in approval.

* * *

The cab ride back to 221B Baker Street was silent and awkward, for John at least. Only today he'd learned his best friend had a secret sister, and just hours later she'd reappeared like magic. And now she was coming to stay. The cab pulled up outside the flat and Sherlock paid the driver. Andi stared at the black door nervously, pulling the jacket Molly Hooper had leant her (on Sherlock's request) tighter around her to combat both nerves and the cold. The hospital had saved the clothes she'd arrived in, which she now wore in the absence of any other attire, and she'd redone her usual hairstyle.

Sherlock unlocked the front door and stepped inside, John and Andi following. Andi had barely got through the door before Mrs Hudson came out of her flat, ran over to her and hugged her excitedly.

"Ooh! So this is the secret sister! Sherlock you really should have told me she was coming to stay sooner, I haven't had a chance to prepare a bed for her." Mrs Hudson said to Sherlock, who lowered his eyelids and glared at John, for he knew he'd told her.

"I didn't know she was coming until today." Sherlock replied in an irritated tone. The detective headed for the stairs, but sighed and asked his landlady: "How long has Mycroft been here?"

"About an hour." Mrs Hudson replied, her attention on Andi. "Cup of tea dear?"

"Um, no thank you Miss… I'm sorry I don't know your name." Andi admitted as Sherlock disappeared up the stairs and John took hung his coat. Mrs Hudson simply chucked and said:

"Call me Mrs Hudson. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Andi called as she and John ascended the stairs. In the flat, Mycroft was stood by the window, cane in hand, with Sherlock stood opposite. Neither John or Andi could quite make out what was being said until they reached the doorway, but from the tone and volume of their voices it was obvious they were arguing.

"Why didn't you call me Sherlock!" Mycroft yelled angrily at his younger brother.

"Because I'm handling the situation." Sherlock said in annoyance. "There's more about Andromeda you don't know. Complications."

"Whatever the problem may be, I am more qualified to-" Mycroft announced, but stopped and became silent when his little sister appeared in the doorway, eyeing him curiously. Suddenly all the attention was on her. No-one really noticed when John came in after her.

"Andromeda. It's been a long time." Mycroft said simply in greeting, but Andi didn't listen. She looked him over, assessing everything about him:

 _Late 30's. Well-paid government job. Doesn't socialise much, and isn't in any type of close relationship. Secretive._ Andi deduced without even trying. These days it was almost automatic. All the facts processed in her head, and she figured it out:

"You're my brother too, correct?" She blurted out suddenly, confusing Mycroft but intriguing Sherlock.

"But, I thought you said you couldn't remember them." John said in confusion. Mycroft's eyes widened in shock, and for once in his life, Sherlock said nothing, he just observed. Andi's expression was neutral, and she simply blinked and spoke _very_ fast:

"I don't remember them. But with dress sense like that, the way he stands, and the way the two of them interact, it's not difficult to deduce that they're related, closely in-fact. All the signs point to them being brothers, Sherlock the younger brother, making me the little sister."

Turning to face Mycroft, she added "I can also tell you occupy a high position in the British Government, you live alone in a large house, rarely socialise and aren't in frequent contact with you're parents. Taking into account your job, I'm assuming that's how you were informed of my hospitalization."

Mycroft stood there in disbelief, John seemed impressed, and Sherlock was smirking. Andi stood quietly, waiting for someone to say something. No-one spoke, making her think she'd freaked them out.

"I'm sorry." She said remorsefully. "I can't help it, I'm just able to read people. It's automatic."

"You've improved." Sherlock said plainly to his sister. She responded with the slightest smile, she clearly appreciated the comment.

"You need to explain Sherlock." Mycroft announced impatiently, his expression serious. "What 'complications'? What's wrong with her?"

"Retrograde Amnesia." Sherlock replied sadly, Mycroft's face dropped, and he looked over to Andi in worry, mouth slightly agape.

"Dr. Watson, based on your experience, how bad is it?" Mycroft asked to John, but Andi was the only one who really knew, and she could speak for herself:

"I can't remember anything. Not my childhood, my parents, neither of you. There's nothing, to me you're all strangers." She said in her most gentle tone, trying to break it to them easily.

After a few moments, Mycroft sighed and said "I guess I'll be the one to tell our parents their own daughter doesn't remember them."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Andi said emotionlessly, her thoughts elsewhere. She turned to Sherlock and demanded "I need to see the Doctor." Her brother's face dropped and he didn't say anything. Luckily for him, his phone rang, excusing him from the awkward situation. He answered immediately and listened intently. About 30 seconds later, he told the caller he'd be there soon and hung up, smiling.

"That was Lestrade. He's got a triple murder for us. Apparently it's a good one! " Sherlock said with joy, motivating John to go and collect his coat. Sherlock proceeded to follow him, then remembered his sister was there.

"Come on Andromeda, let's see what you can do." He said curiously as he took his sister's hand and they trotted down the stairs, with John waiting at the bottom.

"Wait Sherlock! You can't just take her!" Mycroft yelled after them as he raced down the stairs, almost falling twice. He reached them just as John hailed a cab.

"Why not? I need to see how good she is. I'll look after her." Sherlock said carelessly as he pushed Andi gently into the middle seat.

"I've heard that before." Mycroft muttered, turning Sherlock's expression sour. Without another word, he jumped in the cab and they drove away.

* * *

"2 blokes and a girl. All found dead at the scene." Lestrade explained as Sherlock, John and Andi followed him through the darkening sky to the crime scene, an derelict church in the suburbs of London.

"Any suspects?" John inquired as they stepped through the tall doors into the main room. It was musty and damp, harshly lit by bright police lamps in the corners. Then there were the bodies: one lay partially on a pew, one propped up against the wall, and the last, a young girl's, sprawled in the middle of the aisle. Sherlock eyed the corpses intently, his focus eventually fixing on the girl on the floor.

"We haven't arrested anyone yet. There's no traces of anyone else being here." Lestrade replied, Sherlock wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on the girl's corpse.

"Speaking of arrests, where's my friend, where's the Doctor? What have you done with him?" Andi demanded, insistent and frustrated.

"Last I heard he was still being questioned. When we're done here I'll find out for you." The DI said, Andi nodding in response.

"Forget about him for now Andromeda. Tell me, what do you make of this murder?" Sherlock called hopefully, pointing at the girl's body. Andi made her way over to him at looked at the corpse, deducing everything possible while Sherlock observed. Just like the old days.

"They all had their necks snapped." Andi deduced. "All 3 victims had their necks snapped, but only the girl had her head smashed in. The male's are intact. Why just her?"

"You tell me." Sherlock replied, his expression neutral. Andi scanned the room hoping to find more evidence that would help her. She glanced at the pews, the stairs, walls, doors, but froze in place when her gaze reached the alter, eyes locked on the _things_ standing on top. Andi felt her heartrate increase, along with her breathing and she felt the familiarity of fear creep in, just like the last time she'd encountered them. She was sure, she new these things:

"Weeping Angels." Andi said in panic, staring directly at the 3 angels standing in a semi-circle, eyes covered in their signature pose. But Andi didn't dare look away, nor blink.

"What?" Sherlock said in confusion, walking to her side and looking at the Angels. "Are the statues relevant to the murder?"

"We need to get out now!" She yelled, grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him backwards, eyes still focused on the Angels.

"Andromeda, what's wrong with you?" Sherlock said in worry as she dragged him along, her grip firm.

"They're just statues." Lestrade said in an attempt to calm her, but she continued to move.

"No they're not." She pleaded, desperate for them to listen. "Please trust me, don't take your eyes off them, _don't even blink!_ "

"Andi, there's nothing to worry about, you're quite safe." John contributed, but Andi didn't listen. They reached the doors at the end of the church, but upon trying to open them, Lestrade discovered they were locked. They were trapped.

"Oh God, they've locked us in!" She screamed in fear as she turned and tried to force the doors open, John helping. Andi emitted a small yelp as the lights flickered, and she turned back to the Angels: who were now staring back and smiling.

"Oh Christ." Lestrade stuttered as he and the others all saw the Angels. He along with John and Andi pounded on the wooden doors that wouldn't budge. Sherlock simply stared at the Angels with wide, fearful eyes. He observed as the lights flickered another 2 times, and the statues moved closer each time.

"It's a trick, right Sherlock? It must be a trick, this can't be happening!" John said with hope in his voice, but the detective's expression told him otherwise. The Angels were mere meters from them now, fangs bared to match their predatory expressions and sharpened claws outstretched towards them. The 4 of them turned to face the creatures, eyes fixed on them.

"I guess this is it then." John spoke solemnly, almost accepting they were moments from death. The lights flickered once more and the Angels were pretty much upon them, but then they heard the door creak and groan, then open behind them. John and Lestrade refused to look away to see who had come, but Andi and Sherlock saw who'd opened the door, and he simply straightened his bowtie and said one word:

"Run."

* * *

 **The Angels are here! Now Sherlock knows monsters are real, can he deal with that?**

 **Come back soon to find out!**


	4. Not Safe Yet

**Chapter 4 is here! Woo! Thank you for all the support guys, it really means a lot!**

 **So here we are. Team TARDIS and Team Baker Street are finally together, but the incident with the Angels was only the beginning!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **As always, please review! :)**

* * *

 **~Star**

"Keep running!" Andi yelled to the others as she sprinted alongside the Doctor, Sherlock close behind, and Lestrade and John trying furiously to keep up. Sherlock glanced behind them, and saw the Angels coming after them fast. I was now fully night and there were few lights to reveal the things chasing them. The fivesome darted round corners and ran through alleyways to try to lose the creatures, but they continued to pursue them like hunters.

"We can't keep running! We have to lose them!" John exclaimed from behind, one of the Angels closing in on him. They had been running for long enough that the only thing keeping them moving was fear and adrenaline.

"We won't have to for much longer!" The Doctor replied, his energy fading. The group ran round a deserted street corner, and Andi smiled as she was greeted with the familiar sight of a little blue police box awaiting it's owner's return.

"Quickly inside!" The Time Lord commanded after unlocking the front doors and opening them hastily. He held the door open and Andi dashed in first, then Lestrade, then John, and finally Sherlock. The Angels were meters from the Doctor, ready to kill. Without a second thought, he slammed the doors tightly shut, locking them securely. He let out a sigh of relief, then turned to the other 4: Andi was slumped against the wall resting, but John and Lestrade were staring around their surroundings with wonder. Sherlock, however, seemed lost and confused as he looked around with uncertainty.

"Oh, yes, sorry! I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but we were all a bit busy running from murderous statues." The Doctor said in apology as he gestured to all around the vast room, illuminated with a golden glow that shone over the console at the centre.

"Is this a spaceship?!" Lestrade stuttered, shaken up from the chase.

"Yes, it's a spaceship, but it's my ship. It's called the TARDIS, and it's perfectly safe, I promise." The Doctor said calmly, and Lestrade seemed to relax a little.

"So, if you have a spaceship, does that mean you're an… alien?" John said uneasily. The Doctor replied with a slow nod, and Andi got up and joined the conversation.

"Of course he's an alien, can't you tell by his dress sense?" Andi said in humour in an attempt to lighten the mood. But this only seemed to make her brother more unsettled:

"This is preposterous!" Sherlock snapped, catching everyone's attention. Andi looked almost offended by her brother's comment. "This is a trick, it has to be! You can't really expect us to believe that we were just almost killed by _statues_ , and no we're standing inside a spaceship disguised as a phone box!"

"Yet here we are, stood in a spaceship after we were almost murdered by angel statues. I know this must be difficult for you to take in, but I assure you everything that's happened is real." Andi said calmly, her voice truthful and trustworthy. The Doctor smiled as she spoke, he was so proud.

" _It's impossible._ " Sherlock replied coldly. Andi sighed in defeat and lowered her gaze to the floor sadly.

"But that's the amazing thing about the universe Mr Holmes." The Doctor said in hope to the detective. "The universe is so vast and beautiful that literally anything is possible! Living on Earth, you've only had a tiny glimpse at what's out there, but out there among the stars, there are things you wouldn't believe."

Before Sherlock could reply, the TARDIS was shook and everyone fell to the floor. Then it happened again moments later, but it was unlike the tremors that has sent Andi falling from the sky earlier that day.

"What's happening!" John exclaimed, and the Doctor dashed to the console and grabbed on to the monitor. He pulled up an image of outside the ship, he looked worried.

"It's the Angels, they're shaking the TARDIS." The Time Lord said, prompting the others to come look: the 3 Angels were clinging to the sides of the ship, one staring directly at them. This one was presumably their leader.

"They're gonna get in!" Lestrade screamed and looked as if he would faint.

"No they're not, Detective Inspector, I promise you." Andi said comfortingly, but Lestrade still seemed fearful.

"Oi! Would you mind not shaking my TARDIS? It's making it hard to stand in here!" The Doctor yelled with authority into the microphone attached to the console which relayed the sound outside. The Angels released their grip on the box and backed away. Now they could all be seen on the monitor.

"You will open the doors." A young female voice demanded, but the owner of it could not be seen.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Sherlock asked as he snatched the microphone from the Doctor. After he spoke, the lead Angel got closer to the camera, staring straight at the detective as if it could see him.

"It was the Angel." The Doctor explained. "It killed those people and stripped part of the woman's brain. It reanimated her consciousness and is using it to speak to us."

"You will give us what we came for." The voice demanded again, getting more impatient.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" The Doctor said confidently after retrieving his microphone. There was a dead silence, but finally the Angel answered:

"The detective and his sister."

The Doctor's blood ran cold as he looked to Sherlock and Andi: they'd both gone pale.

"And what if I refuse?" He added, nodding reassuringly to Andi.

"If you refuse we will kill you and take them by force." The Angel replied menacingly. All 3 of them were now baring their fangs and seemingly ready to attack.

"Except I won't let you anywhere near them, any of them." The Doctor said fiercely, in a way that no normal person would dare question. "Andromeda Holmes is very precious to me, and I will keep her safe. She and Sherlock are under _my protection_."

"You can't save them." The Angel taunted, but the Doctor just smirked.

"Watch me." He shouted and pulled the handbrake, and the TARDIS jittered as it dematerialised and went flying off.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" John said in worry for his friend. Sherlock still looked unwell and had sat down quietly on one of the chairs surrounding the console. Andi was sat on the other and was deep in thought. Lestrade was stood next to the Doctor, not saying anything.

"We're gonna hide, Dr Watson." The Doctor said plainly, making Sherlock and Andi look up and pay attention. "Because of the temporal interference all around London, I can't get us out of here, but Sherlock and Andi are under threat, so I'm going to hide them somewhere they'll be safe."

"And where would that be?" The detective in question asked in worry just as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor looked to the doors and Sherlock got the message. He rose from his seat and went to open the doors, everyone following.

"Oh Andi wait!" The Time Lord exclaimed and Andi spun round to face him. He quickly ran to the lower levels and returned with her red jacket she'd lost during her fall. She smiled and removed Molly's jacket, discarding it on a chair. She pulled on the red jacket happily and the 2 of them walked to the doors and stepped out. Andi recognised the place from earlier, and quickly became concerned.

"Out of all of London, why would you bring us home?" John exclaimed in worry as Lestrade hesitantly exited the TARDIS and took in his surroundings. Apparently, the best place to hide was in Sherlock and John's flat.

"Why not?" the Doctor replied casually, taking a seat in Sherlock's leather chair and receiving a death glare from it's owner. "We can make this place defendable, plus the Angels probably won't think to look here. They'll think we've locked ourselves in a bunker somewhere."

"Hang on, how do you know where we live?" John asked suspiciously, turning to the Time Lord.

"I told him." Andi said, reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out a mobile phone. "Here John, you should probably have this back."

"My-my phone?" John said in confusion as he reclaimed the device. "When did you-"

"I think there's more important things to talk about than how she swiped your phone." Lestrade interrupted, seemingly on edge.

"Yes there is." Sherlock said in agreement.

* * *

"They're called the Weeping Angels." The Doctor explained to the group around him: Sherlock in his chair, Andi, John and Lestrade on the couch and himself on the other armchair.

"Where did they come from?" Sherlock asked inquisitively.

"No-one knows. But they're as old as the Universe. And they've used that time to develop the perfect defence mechanism." The Time Lord replied, turning to Andi as if to say for her to continue.

"The Angels are quantum-locked, which means they cannot move whilst you're looking at them. When they're being watched they literally freeze into stone." Andi said as if she was an expert in the creatures, but her brother didn't doubt she was one.

"How do we stop them?" Sherlock said seriously.

"I don't know. Not yet anyway, but I'll figure something out, I always do." The Doctor said quietly and rose from his chair and went to the window, looking into the darkness. "Detective Inspector, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Lestrade said in surprise.

"The Angels are based in that church. I need you to get it sealed off, keep people away from it. But you can't tell them about what happened, just make sure they know it isn't safe." The Doctor instructed, still looking outside. Lestrade simply nodded and left quickly, calling his police colleagues on his way out.

"Oh good, they're here." The Doctor sighed in relief and went to the door. Moments later everyone heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs, then Amy and Rory came into the doorway and engaged in a group hug with the Time Lord.

"There was no sign of them. We've no idea where they went." Amy explained, and the Doctor nodded in response. He had his companions sit on the couch with John and Andi, then Mrs Hudson kindly brought everyone tea.

"Okay then, 'Doctor', now there's no immediate danger, tell me this, how did you escape the police?" Sherlock asked in annoyance, then he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, I didn't escape, they let me go." The Doctor explained, and Sherlock raised an eyebrow in response. "It was all down to Andi, she's absolutely brilliant."

"What did you do Andromeda?" Her brother asked in a serious tone, glaring slightly.

"It was easy really." Andi stated as she began to explain. "When we came to the flat earlier you ran ahead, leaving me with John. When his back was turned I took his phone and texted while speaking to Mrs Hudson. I texted friends at UNIT and they ordered the Doctor's immediate release, then I texted Amy my current location which happened to be Baker Street at the time. From there the Doctor could track the phone from the TARDIS, and that's how he found us at the church."

"Clever." John admitted. "But did you have to steal my phone?"

"Oh shut up about your stupid phone!" Amy yelled in an angry Scottish manner. John didn't argue, he just stayed quiet.

"And you're really an alien?" Sherlock asked sceptically, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." The Doctor replied bluntly. Sherlock watched him closely as he spoke. He could find no factors to suggest that he was lying.

 _It can't be real! None of it can_! Sherlock thought desperately to himself as his mind started to go into overload. _There must be something. A drug? Projections? Something!_

Sherlock didn't respond for minutes, and everyone was getting increasingly worried. Andi shook her brother by the shoulders and called his name, but he couldn't hear her.

"Sherlock!" John yelled in the detective's face, bringing him back to reality. The entire group was staring at him, but the Doctor looked the most concerned.

"You okay?" The Time Lord asked kindly, sat across from him.

"Y-yeah.." Sherlock stuttered weakly as he rose from his seat, grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.

"Sherlock?" Andi called after him, but he didn't stop. Seconds later they heard the front door slam shut. She proceeded to follow him, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Let me go. I'll bring him back." He promised, and Andi nodded. Before he left Andi hugged him tightly, like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. He returned her hug and left to find the detective. Andi turned back to the remaining group, who all sat there awkwardly.

"So… what do we do until they get back?" Rory asked, and Amy shrugged.

"We could order some pizza?" John suggested, grabbing his mobile that Andi stole from him earlier.

"Sounds good." Amy said in agreement, but then there was a knock at the door. John ran to the window and looked outside in panic, but sighed after.

"It's okay, it's just Sargent Donovan." He announced in relief. "She works with Lestrade, she's probably come to update us on what's happening with the church."

"Well go let her in then!" Amy ordered, and John ran downstairs to the door. He opened it and there stood Sargent Donovan, but she seemed a little… off.

"John Hamish Watson?" Sargent Donovan asked emotionlessly, confusing John deeply.

"Yeah, Sally we've known each other for like 2 years, are you okay?" He replied in concern. Donovan didn't answer, she stared to shake slightly, and something was wrong with her forehead.

"Donovan?" John asked again as he backed away. The flesh on her forehead ripped and a Dalek eyestalk came out. She eyed John intently and approached him mechanically but quickly.

"Guys, Donovan's an alien!" John screamed as he raced up the stairs, Donovan close behind. He ran through the flat door and slammed it shut, locking it behind him. Donovan pounded on the door and it started to break away.

"Windows! Quickly!" Andi ordered as she picked up a chair and with Amy's help used it to smash through the window. She motioned for the others to climb out, then she saw 5 other Dalek puppets on the street below them. The group of companions backed away from the windows, then Donovan broke through the door.

"The Doctor and Sherlock Holmes' companions are acquired!" Donovan announced, her voice metallic. She raised her hand up towards them, and a Dalek gunstick came out and shot Rory, then John, then Amy, and then she came to Andi.

"Doctor!" Andi cried out as Donovan shot her. The energy burned her body as she hit the floor and her consciousness faded away and she slipped into darkness. But before she blacked out Andi heard Donovan say one last thing. One last crucial thing, and it made her blood run cold:

"2 of the Holmes siblings are acquired. New primary objective: Capture Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

 **The** **companions have been captured! But why do the Daleks want the Holmes' siblings?**

 **Come back soon to find out! :)**


	5. The Doctor and The Detective

Sherlock raced down the street promptly, not stopping for anything. His mind was still in overload. Everything he knew had just been made irrelevant.

"Sherlock?" The Doctor called as he caught up with the Detective, whom didn't answer and kept running.

"Sherlock!" The Time Lord yelled and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop. Sherlock spun around and glared. "What?"

The Doctor gave a sympathetic look. "I know this must be a lot to take in, but everything is gonna be alright, I promise."

Sherlock scoffed. "Everything will not be 'alright'! Nothing makes sense anymore. Things like this just do not happen. There's never any monsters, no aliens, nothing impossible."

The Time Lord sighed and loosened his grip on the other man's shoulder, making it more comforting than to stop him from leaving. "Didn't you once say 'Once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be true'?"

Sherlock's glare turned to a look of confusion. "How do you know about that?"

The Doctor shrugged with a small smirk. "I read John's blog back in the police station. Very good stuff.

Sherlock grumbled lowly in response and ripped his shoulder from the Doctor's grip. He turned and started to walk again. "Leave me alone."

"You can't run away from this!" The Doctor yelled after him, but he didn't pursue. This time he'd have to come back to him. "You know the truth now, you'll never be able to just forget."

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn back around. "Andromeda had no problem forgetting me."

The Time Lord looked down slightly, feeling a little ashamed. Even though the accident wasn't his fault, the Doctor still wished he could have done more for Andi. "I.. I did everything I could to help her. But the important thing is she's here now, and she's waiting for you. She's worried."

"Worried? But she doesn't even remember me." Sherlock said, turning his head ever so slightly back to the Doctor, who looked at him solemnly and spoke gently:

"She may not know you anymore, but that doesn't stop her from caring."

Sherlock stopped for a moment, then turned back and walked back towards him. He sighed heavily and looked at the Doctor sternly. "So what now?"

The Doctor smiled. "Now we get you back to your sister."

* * *

 **Finally did a update!**

 **After over a year.. oops.**

 **Yeah sorry bout that. I haven't felt that inspired for this story to be honest.**

 **Still not.**

 **Its such large chapters, and I can't seem to do it.**

 **Soon I'm hopefully going to take what I've done for this book so far, and edit it and repost it in smaller chapters under a new name. It'll be the same plot and characters, just... better.**

 **If you've been reading this, thank you and I love you 3**

 **And I'll see you soon with the new book, which I'll post a link to in this book once it's up.**


End file.
